A Man Can Dream
by AlyOh
Summary: A man can dream. However, waking up from that dream is one of the worst things imaginable. {{Roseshipping One-Shot}}


A clear sky overhead empty of clouds and the bluest blue anyone could imagine accompanied by the brilliant sun, a comfortable breeze, and the love of one young man's life made for a beautiful day. The unkempt grass was soft and billowed in the wind along with the leaves on the trees. Occasionally a leaf would break free from a small branch and dance its way to the ground.

Glittering laughter could be heard nearby as a young couple, madly in love, sat together in the shade beneath the large tree. A painting easel with a nearly completed portrait of a beautiful, young, blonde adorned in a blue that rivaled the color of the sky stood merely feet away. A young man, hair the color of moonlight, finally rose to his feet, turning back to the blonde woman nearest to him, positioning her before returning to his easel to complete the portrait.

"Cyndia, darling, this will be my greatest work yet!" The man was beaming with pride and joy. Painting was his passion, this Cyndia was his love, and to paint his love was a grand feeling that most men could only dream of.

"I am certain it will be, love!" The woman—Cyndia—replied with a sweet smile. "Pegasus, you are too brilliant at what you do! No one will be able to deny your talent!"

"Other people? No, their opinions are not what matters this time. It is my subject that will make this piece truly magnificent! It is my love!"

A rosy blush formed upon the cheeks of the woman on the grass. Pegasus actually took note and made it his duty to add that precious pink to the portrait before him. She was perfect. She was flawless, and beautiful, and everything he could ever ask for. She was his; his to love, to hold, to cherish, to kiss, to anything. She was his.

Little more than an hour had passed. Pegasus completed the painting much to Cyndia's delight. She was always so impressed, so supportive, so loving, and it always brought the biggest, goofiest smile to the young man's face. He could never thank her enough. Leaving the canvas to dry on the easel, Pegasus went over to sit close to his love, who laughed upon her first glance at him.

"Pegasus! You're such a mess!" Her laugh was magical, contagious. She gently licked her thumb and brushed it across his cheek where small splashes of blue and yellow paint laid.

Smiling, he gently took hold of her wrist, moving her hand away. Looking deep into her glittering blue eyes, he could do nothing else but simply smile. She was so mesmerizing. Those eyes were so easy to get lost in. Leaning forward, he placed his forehead against hers, grinning sweetly.

"You are so good to me, Cyndia, darling…" he murmured, nuzzling her gently. "What would I ever do without you?"

A soft pair of lips was on his own in an instant, taking him a little by surprise. However, the surprise was pleasant and he happily returned the tender affection.

"Pegasus, you shouldn't worry about that. You'll never be without me at your side." Cyndia's voice was quiet, full of meaning and compassion. "I love you."

"And I love you." Taking the dainty chin of the woman before him between his slender fingers, Pegasus brought their lips back together to rest in an embrace designed solely for lovers.

It felt as if this one little kiss could last forever.

When Pegasus released his love's lips, the scenery had changed. The two were standing in a large church with magnificent stained glass windows; the light that shone through them danced in beautiful colors all around the couple. Cyndia's eyes still held that same passion from the meadow, but her dress was no longer that lovely sky blue. It was better, more significant.

It was white.

The bodice was covered in a beautiful, vintage lace that flowed down into the large, ball gown skirt, and eventually into the long train. Her hair was pinned up under the veil, a shining gold that really popped against the stark white of the fabrics she wore. Attached to the garment were soft pink accents: little roses, ribbons, and other accessories. Her delicate hands, so soft and small, rested contentedly within his.

"Beautiful…" Pegasus could not help himself when he finally drew in everything. Turning his attention from her for a short moment, he noticed a small audience of close friends and family as well as a childish boy holding out a pillow to them. Two precious silver rings lay upon it. Pegasus' smile only grew as he picked up the slender ring with the delicate diamond, leaving Cyndia with the other. He faced her once more, that silly smile never fading from his face.

The event was very traditional. Words were spoken and repeated, hands held excitedly, nervous glances made to each other. Before long they were slipping the rings smoothly onto the other's fourth finger, exchanging words that would define their relationship from then on.

Pegasus focused in on Cyndia as he spoke his vows, holding her hand tightly in his. He could feel his deep brown eyes misting as he almost caught on some of his words. He was so happy. Finally, he looked down placed the ring on her hand. It was a lovely color. The silver looked so much prettier on her skin, much better than gold ever would.

The rings were placed, and their eyes met again. The two wore smiles as large as their love as they barely listened to the priest continue with his lines. Mouthing sweet nothings to each other, they were finally pulled back to the ceremony when their names were announced, followed by those desirable, fateful words.

"You may kiss your bride."

Those in attendance stood and applauded in celebration when Pegasus eagerly took hold of Cyndia's face, kissing her fully, completely, lovingly on the lips before pulling her into a tight hug. He picked her up and spun her about, the skirt and train of her dress billowing behind her, before they skipped off to one of the fancy vehicles his father had prepared for them, and off they went to an old summer home under the Crawford name to spend a few weeks away on honeymoon.

All the way there, the two kept flirting and fidgeting in the luxurious back seat, poking at each other, tickling each other, and always using their combined names.

"Mrs. Cyndia Crawford! My beloved wife!"

"Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford! My dearest husband!"

The moment the car parked itself in front of the large doors of the beautiful manor, Pegasus leaped out of his seat, refusing to let Cyndia walk. He lifted her from the automobile and carried her lovingly and with ease up the steps and into the entryway, finally setting her down over the threshold. He smiled sweetly to her, leaning into another romantic kiss as the door behind the closed, locking with a slight tinkering of clean metal mechanisms.

Releasing the kiss, Pegasus glanced about as the scenery had changed again. The lights were off and the lit candles that littered the room were subdued, but not subdued enough to make out the bedroom. Finally, Pegasus regained his focus, looking down to the beautiful before him. The blush on her cheeks was brilliant enough to make out even in their dimmed conditions. The young man could only smile as he brought a hand to her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me…" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I could say the same for you, Pegasus." She smiled as her blush darkened. There was a plan hiding behind her brilliant sapphire gaze. Cyndia brought her hands to Pegasus' cheeks, pulling his face to hers, planting a warm kiss upon him. Smiling into the embrace, Pegasus let his arms snake around her waist, pulling her close. The moment was romantic.

When Cyndia lost one of her hands in Pegasus' long hair, the man responded by gingerly leading the woman back towards the bed, guiding her steps with his own, their lips never parting. On the way, both pairs of hands began to grow a bit more adventurous; Cyndia's finding it's way under the edge of Pegasus' shirt, and Pegasus' pawing at her shoulder straps. It was not long before the two were completely nude, gently caressing each other's skin and lips. Finally, Pegasus gently laid his lovely wife down on the bed.

The silk sheets were soft, she enjoyed the touch of the fabrics, but she was also shy. Using her arms, she covered her breasts, crossing her legs to keep herself from view. The blush on her cheeks was even more vibrant than before. Pegasus gave a quiet laugh and crawled on the bed next to her.

"Love, if you're not ready, we don't have to…" he murmured sweetly into her ear.

"But I am..! I just…I am a little nervous, is all." She smiled subtly, moving an arm so that she could rest her hand upon his cheek.

"You look so beautiful, Cyndia…" he murmured, kissing her hand gently, taking it into his own. Pulling her up into a more intimate embrace. "You're so good to me, Cyndia, darling…" he said, nuzzling her gently. "What would I ever do without you?"

The two fell into another kiss, Pegasus laying Cyndia flat against the silk linens, consummating their marriage with sweet, tender love. It was an intriguing and pleasurable mixture of different rhythms and pieces of communication to find what worked for them. When they found it, everything exploded with passion.

After a while, the event concluded with a sigh, a gasp, and a long kiss as the newlyweds collapsed beside each other on the bed, cuddling comfortably.

"I love you, my darling Cyndia…" Pegasus murmured after a while, when he had all of his breath again.

"Just as I love you, my dearest Pegasus."

Leaning up and over her, Pegasus placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead before resuming his position at her side. He had never felt happier in his life.

Happy and in love. And it would never end! Such wonderful thoughts and fantasies of the memories being made and to be made were what ultimately lulled Pegasus to sleep.

* * *

Once Pegasus woke up the following morning, he was still so filled with happiness from the previous night. He leaned over to give his love a kiss good morning only to feel nothing. He opened his eyes and saw nothing beside him. The bed was different, and it looked as if there was never anything or anyone beside him.

There never was.

There had been no one there in years.

Pegasus' heart lurched in his ribcage, skipping several beats at a time as he panicked, his eyes widening and watering, his breath absolutely gone. He clutched at his chest where his heart was beating faster than normal, looking around frantically. Hurrying out of bed—he nearly tripped he was so tangled in bedding—the young man went downstairs in search for his love.

She was not around. He would not find her.

However, he kept searching, he tried to call her name, but the only sounds that escaped him were tortured gasps and broken pleas. The tears were flowing down his cheeks quite rapidly as he desperately searched the main rooms, searched _her_ rooms, searched everywhere he could think to look.

To no avail.

Finally he thought of the gallery! She always loved his paintings. She had to be there.

Had to be.

Bursting through the doors into the room, crying out for her franticly, he gasped, walking to the largest wall.

He found her.

He found the painting of her from the meadow.

A beautiful, young, blonde adorned in a blue that rivaled the color of the sky with a precious, pink blush warming her cheeks.

Pegasus fell to his knees before the portrait, placing a hand on the canvas and another over his mouth as he sobbed, finally realizing that the dream was just that. A dream.

He missed her. She was perfect. She was flawless, and beautiful, and everything he could ever ask for. She was his; his to love, to hold, to cherish, to kiss, to anything. She was his.

_Was_.


End file.
